Silver's Ursaring
Silver's Ursaring (Japanese: シルバーのリングマ Silver's Ringuma) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his seventh overall. In the he was given to . As of The Last Battle XIV, he is at level 44. History Ursaring first appeared in Teddiursa's Picnic, attacking and Maizie as they approached a wild . Ursaring chases the two and they soon run into . Realizing that Silver is planning on capturing Ursaring Gold decides to catch him as well. Gold sends Aibo out to attack Ursaring and he starts unleashing multiple es on him. Silver quickly joins in and tells and to attack Ursaring as well, irritating the Hibernator Pokémon. Ursaring then aims a at Maizie and Gold saves her just in time. Ursaring attempts another Slash and jumps in and uses to freeze his paws, though he manages to thaw them with . Ursaring and Teddiursa soon corner the group on a cliff. While the situation looks hopeless Silver teaches Gold the proper way to a Pokémon and the two manage to catch Ursaring and Teddiursa. Afterwards, Silver uses Ursaring to defeat the disturbing the at Slowpoke Well. In Tyranitar War, Ursaring participated in Silver's fight against Gold, going up against his . Ursaring attacks with a barrage of while Sudobo counters with . After a quick show of strength, with Ursaring coming out on top, he is recalled for . Ursaring reappeared alongside the rest of Silver's team in Sandslash Surprise to help defeat a group of . In The Last Battle XI, Ursaring battled alongside Silver's other Pokémon to defeat Will by attacking with Sneasel's . In Storming the Forretress, Silver gave Ursaring to his father, , so Ursaring could take him to Silver's secret hideout to recover. Sometime prior to the start of the Giovanni and Ursaring were in Ilex Forest waiting for to appear. Celebi eventually came and brought Pryce along with it, whom Ursaring immediately began attacking. Before he could cause any major damage though Lance showed up and stopped them, informing the group that they all shared a common goal. In All About Arceus V, Ursaring shows up alongside Giovanni to help with the crisis. Upon arriving he ruthlessly brushed Petrel aside after he attempts to disguise himself as Giovanni. Soon after he battled against and attacks with a powerful Slash. Later during the battle Ursaring threw his opponent around and used , dealing heavy damage. Personality and characteristics Typical of his , Ursaring is shown to be aggressive and hostile toward everyone. Ursaring was shown to be an extremely powerful battler, being the powerhouse of 's team when he was with him, and was even recognized by for his strength. Ursaring has a lot of pride as he refused to be captured by an average Trainer. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Silver Ursaring Slash Adventures|1=Silver Ursaring Fire Punch|2=Silver Ursaring Fury Swipes|3=Giovanni Ursaring Avalanche}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Slash|1=Fire Punch|2=Fury Swipes|3=Avalanche}}}} Trivia * Ursaring is Silver's only Pokémon to be kept inside a Poké Ball variant. Related articles Ursaring Ursaring it:Ursaring di Argento ja:シルバーのリングマ zh:小银的圈圈熊